Ice Skating Lessons
by Peppermint Kiss
Summary: A short drabble about Booth teaching Bones how to ice skate. I'm not sure if there is a plot, but it's mostly fluff, with plenty of Sarcastic!Bones. Reviews are much appreciated!


**Ice-Skating Lessons**

**Disclaimer:** The standard I-don't-own-Bones-or-Fox disclaimer.

_This drabble here is dedicated to dddynamite. She has been so nice to me, reviewing absolutely every story and every chapter I've ever posted since day one. I love you, and I hope you like this drabble just for you!_

And now on with the story—drabble—fic—thingy.

* * *

"Booth, I never _bothered_ to learn this when I was younger."

"Well, now is the time to make up all you've missed!"

Damn his charming smile.

Well, I suppose most of you are wondering how I, the esteemed writer and anthropologist, got tricked out to this secluded ice skating rink. And how I got tricked into getting my feet thrust into nasty-smelling, big (and not to mention clumsy) boots with blades on the bottom. And now, Booth just happens to reveal that now is the time to start learning the wonderful art of ice-skating.

_Ice-skating_.

I've always wanted to learn ice-skating. Yes, really. I just love freezing my butt off. Oh, not to mention slipping and sliding all over the ice like an idiotic fool. Where I then fall and freeze my butt off.

Just jolly. And yes, I was using sarcasm. Sarcasm is the next best thing next to coffee in my life.

Oh, and I forgot to mention that Booth is the perfect ice skater, whizzing off on the ice and expertly weaving through a small throng of people before stopping and flashing me another charming smile.

Like I said, damn his charming smile.

I'm proud to say that I've learned to take baby steps on the ice while clinging on to the railing on the sides for dear life. I prefer walking on firm ground, thank you very much.

But Booth appears to have forgotten the fact, since—oh god.

He pushed me.

The bastard. He's going to pay for this.

As soon as I get my butt off the ice and learn how to properly skate after him and call obscenities at his retreating back.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, and I've managed to progress to a whole one and a half laps around the rink. I think I'm getting better.

There goes Booth past me again. I'm imagining him in a figure skating costume, doing jumps and spins in the air.

Oh, and not to mention how tight those costumes are…

Focus, Temperance! Focus! Why the hell am I thinking of Seeley Booth in a frilled magenta ice skating dress?

"C'mon Temperance!" Booth yells at me.

Oh dear god no---he took my arm.

--And he's pulling me after him.

Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick. I have never seen the world fly by so quickly before.

Or is this my life flashing before my eyes? Oh god. I'm going to die in an ice skating accident at the hands of Seeley Booth.

My skates are slipping. Damn. I knew I tied them too loose.

"Booth, stop!" I yell, but he appears to be merciless. Once I get my feet planted on firm ground, I'll show him a couple of my new karate moves. On him, that is.

"My skates are slipping out under me!" I try again, but he doesn't hear. "I'm going to—"

Next thing I know, I'm flat on the ice with a very heavy Special Agent on me.

We just happened to land in the most awkward position between the two sexes.

"—fall…" I mutter weakly. Right now, I'm acutely aware of how warm Booth's body is, and the proximity his face is to mine.

But then Booth seems to shake himself out of a trance, and he quickly climb back up. I eye that move with envy. I would try, but I'm too sore. It's not every day that you get crushed.

"Bones, you all right?" he asks, as he pulls me out.

"Yeah," I mutter. "Just fine."

Booth stares at me before pulling me towards the exit. "Now would be a good time for some hot chocolate."

* * *

I swear I am never going back into that place again. I'm sitting at the snack bar, drinking some shoddy instant hot chocolate. I would have preferred coffee, but Booth wouldn't let me.

Needless to say, I am pouting.

And now Booth pulls out the chair across from me and sits down across from me, sipping his own hot chocolate.

He makes a face. "This stuff is horrible," he sputters.

"That took you a while to figure out," I retorted dryly, pushing my cup away.

"Bones, you look so adorable when you pout," Booth chuckles as he takes both cups and disposes of them. "Hey look, I'll buy you some ice cream."

Even though I've spent the last hour being miserable in an ice-skating rink, I'm like any little kid when it comes to ice cream, "Ice cream?" I squeak.

"Just like Parker," Booth remarks, taking my hand. It feels so good, my thin hand wrapped in his large one.

Despite the fact that I'm freezing, my butt is sore, and my feet are most likely going to have blisters tomorrow, tonight was a wonderful night.

"Y'know Booth, I wouldn't mind coming back here again," I murmur, immediately regretting the words when they leave my mouth.

I dearly hope he didn't hear them.

…He's smiling. That means he did.

"I knew you would," he simply says as we approach his SUV. When he lets go of my hand to open the car door for me, it feels oddly cold and empty, like I'm missing something that I can't quite put my finger on.

As Booth revs up the engine and we silently drive away, the light finally dawns on me.

I do believe I'm falling for a cocky ass.

Well, a cocky, kind, caring, charming, overly protective—and not to mention dead sexy-- ass.

-fin-

* * *

A/N: Just a short drabble that wouldn't get out of my head. I really do like to go ice skating, although I have to say that I am much better than Temperance at it. Hope you liked the first-person POV! Kisses, and don't forget that I heart lots of reviews! 


End file.
